Tell Me When it Rains
by Sora-M-Jigen
Summary: AxR.Love ...I'm in love.....Please R & R


Oneshot.  
AxR

This is my first AxelxRoxas fic, so don't kill me!

Axel is having feelings for Roxas.

Set to the song: 'Accidentally in Love' by Counting Crows

Axel and Roxas belong to Square Enix  
Accidentally in Love belongs to the band Counting Crows 

---------

It was a dark and gloomy day around the lair of Organization 13.

Rain poured endlessly as if it were an eternal rainfall and lightning joined alongside it. The city of darkness beneath the palace of twilight gleamed with a shadowy exterior of the departed hearts of the Nobodies and Heartless that roamed the streets. A lone beam of light glowed from the Memory Skyscraper as a lonely figure watched it from a room of candle lit lights and wild encrimsoned floor boards and walls.

A plushie of a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes sat on the ruby bed of silk as the owner of the room sighed with grief. He had a dilemma in his nonexistent heart as his mind pondered with either true or false beliefs. The one called the 'Key of Destiny' had been on his mind for a while and he wasn't sure if it was love or just a simple liking of friendship. He was confused as he rested his head against the flame red wall and played the camcorder in his mind to a song that he once heard only with different words to suite him well.

-So he said what's the problem Axel  
What's the problem I don't know  
Well maybe I'm in love (love)  
Think about it every time I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it

How much longer will it take to cure this  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)-

The one named Axel turned away from the rain as he looked at a picture with him and his crush. It was the first day that he had joined the Organization and it was a definitely cute picture taken by Axel's old lover, Demyx. He remembered his days with him too well. How they practiced their new techniques on each other and enjoyed it. How they had incredible man sex almost every day of the weekend. But what Axel loved the most about Demyx was how he was always there for him and always kept that positive attitude about himself.

When things weren't working out right for the both of them, they knew their homosexual relationship was done, but their friendship was not. The strange thing was the day they broke up, Roxas had just entered the Organization. That same day the picture of Axel giving Roxas a hug was taken. As the Flurry of the Dancing Flames looked at the picture he gave a little smile with thoughts of them cuddling and kissing dancing throughout his head. He placed the picture down and sighed with grief. He didn't want this love but in a rather more sweeter side of Axel, he wanted it.

He wanted Roxas to huggle and snuggle with whenever he wanted. He wanted Roxas to understand him emotionally and mentally.  
He wanted Roxas.  
He wanted Roxas.

-Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love

Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after  
Come on, come on  
Cause everybody's after love

So I said I'm a snowball running  
Running down into the spring that's coming all this love  
Melting under blue skies  
Belting out sunlight  
Shimmering love-

He stood and faced himself in the mirror. He couldn't stand it anymore, he knew what he had to do. He acknowledged the fact that Roxas' title was the 'Key of Destiny.' The Key to his Destiny. As he soon found himself searching endlessly in the hallways for his secret crush's room he started to think about what the future held. Would Roxas reject him? Would he give Roxas the wrong idea? What would happen to the Flurry of Dancing Flames and his best bud? Would they separate after the emotion was unleashed?

He soon heard Roxas' voice coming from the room to his left. Awkwardly the song Axel was thinking of was playing as he noticed the door was slightly opened. He could feel his heart jumping out of his rib cage and his blood rushing faster through his puppy love veins. The youngest Organization member looked back at his door to see his friend standing at it. He gave a somewhat confused look and opened the chamber door.

"Axel?"

The redhead snapped out of his fear as he looked before him to see the glory boy of dirty blonde spiked hair and sparkling eyes. If the older one wasn't so gentle, he'd show Roxas what the true definition of fun was. Axel looked ahead into his love's room as he saw on the side of his bed, laid down on its' side was a doll of him. Roxas swore he heard Axel's heart lose its' pulse for a moment.

"Axel, are you ok?"

Axel shook his head rapidly and then stopped. His favorite part of the song was just playing. He gave a sheepish smile as he started to serenade it to his younger friend. The words switched around in his head as he knew this was the only way to confess his love for Roxas.

-"Well Roxas I surrender  
To the sea salty ice cream  
Never ever end of all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping your love

These lines of lightning  
Mean we're never alone,  
Never alone, no, no

Come on,  
Come on  
Move a little closer  
Come on,  
Come on  
I want to hear you whisper  
Come on,  
Come on  
Settle down inside my love

Come on, come on  
Jump a little higher  
Come on, come on  
If you feel a little lighter  
Come on, come on:-

"We were once upon a time in love...well...I am...at least. With you Roxas...if you don't mind...that is...," Axel's voice trailed off into the silence of the halls around them as a speechless Roxas stood before him. In a way he was surprised by his friend's emotions but he didn't care as he stood on his tiptoes and kissed his taller friend on the lips.

-We're accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love  
We're accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love  
We're accidentally in love

Accidentally in love

We're accidentally in love

Accidentally in love

We're accidentally in love

Accidentally in love

We're accidentally in love

Accidentally in love

We're accidentally in love

Accidentally in love-

A sudden fire of love surged and charged itself throughout Axel's body as he found his hands now cupping his lover's face. He never knew his own power could feel so good. But then he realized, this wasn't his own power. It was love itself. It was love banging against his bones. It was love burning every thought of doubt in him. It was love. It was love and all it's glorious power.Roxas pulled himself away as Axel looked a little timid but depressed. He blushed a light carnation as Roxas could see the sadness behind the cheeks.

"What's wrong, Axel?"

"Was that...a pity kiss?"

"No, that was real."

-Accidentally  
I'm In Love,  
I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love,

Accidentally Accidentally-

Axel smiled. His negativity was gone as well as his haunting fears of rejection. He could feel the rain stop for once in all of the history of the World That Never Was. This was a sign. A good sign. A sign of love on the horizon and depression gone like the pouring rain of tragedy and despair. Axel couldn't resist and took his newfound lover in his arms and spun him. Spun him as fast he could with glee in his eyes and a delightful joy in his invisible heart of imagination. They laughed together as Axel stopped and faced the bedroom of his lover. There was no stopping them as he walked in and slammed the door behind them.

-Come on, come on  
Spin a little tighter  
Come on, come on  
And the world's a little brighter  
Come on, come on  
Just get yourself inside him-

And as Roxas laid with his body exposed as well as Axel's he could hear the ending of the song gaining up on him. Before him and his lover drifted off into their sweet dreams of love and bliss they both said the last lyric to come across their night of romance and sexual ways.

"Love ...I'm in love."


End file.
